Milling tools may be used in oilfield operations to perform a variety of tasks. Particularly, a milling tool may include cutting structures used primarily to shear, grind, or otherwise cut material (e.g., metal, plastic, composite, etc.) at various downhole locations. For example, a milling tool may be used in the removal of various downhole obstructions. In particular, the milling tool may be used to clean out obstructions that may exist within a string of casing or tubing, such as plugs (e.g., bridge plugs, frac plugs, etc.), objects accidentally dropped downhole from the surface (e.g., hand tools, wrenches, etc.), components of drilling apparatuses that have broken off downhole (e.g., drill bit teeth, nozzles, etc.), or accumulated cement, scale, or sediment within the casing or tubing. In addition, a milling tool may be used to cut windows in a cased portion of a wellbore to allow sidetracking operations or to mill out a section of casing for a well abandonment or slot recovery operation.